This invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector having an electromagnetic shielding function.
In recent years, an electronic apparatus such as a computer, a server, and an exchange is remarkably wide spread. Since the electronic apparatus of the type transmits a high-speed electronic signal, a connector used as an I/O port of the apparatus is desired to have an electromagnetic interference protection.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H07-249886 discloses a shielding case for electromagnetically shielding various electronic components mounted on a circuit board. The shielding case covers the electronic components and is connected to the circuit board. As a consequence, the electromagnetic components are protected from electromagnetic interference. However, because the electronic components are entirely covered with the shielding case, the shielding case inevitably becomes large in outer dimension. This prevents reduction in size of the electronic apparatus.
Unlike ordinary electronic components, the connector can not entirely be covered with the shielding case. If the connector is entirely covered with the shielding case, the connector can not achieve electrical and mechanical connection with a mating object to be connected. Under the circumstances, it is desired for the connector to be enhanced in electromagnetic shielding function without being entirely covered with the shielding case.